Urea and glyoxal compositions for use in the cosmetic treatment of hair were described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,280. These compositions aided in beautifying hair.
Glyoxal-containing compositions have been used for such purposes as disinfection (U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,252 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,192), and anti-cavity activity (U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,290 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,792). However, glyoxal-containing compositions have not been recognized as being useful for alleviating pain from a contusion, bruise, minor scrape, cut or burn.
The inventor has found that glyoxal-containing formulas may be used as topical analgesics to alleviate skin pain caused by contusions such as bruises, minor scrapes, burns and cuts.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for alleviating body pain caused by body contusions, such as muscle pain, scrapes, burns, cuts and bruises.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method of "breaking" pain by application of a topical analgesic composition.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of using urea and glyoxal compositions as analgesics.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of treating topical skin pain using urea and glyoxal compositions which are non-toxic.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of soothing pain using a topical analgesic composition.